


The Cowboy and the Bull Rider

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime, Drama, Gin is spelled Ghin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi, heat/scenting/marking, rodeo, this story is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: This isn't the wild west, but what could be wilder than horses and men? Sanji just wants to compete in the local rodeo representing his school and it's just possibly a good excuse to watch a certain green-haired cowboy. Things don't go as planned and he finds himself in a bind, realizing the real beasts are not the animals.





	1. The Eye of the Bull

Sanji took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not get himself worked up.

"You'll do fine Sanji," a young boy encouraged from behind him.

Sanji turned his head to look at the other, giving him a nod of thanks, as he watched him finish adjusting the ties on his clothes.

"And next up, we have a young man from Syrup Village. Usopp will be riding Thunder Weed..."

Sanji stiffened as he listened to the announcer, he'd be up really soon.

"All done," the brunette stood up with a smile, "now come on, it's almost your turn."

The blonde followed the boy toward the tall white fencing.

Sanji stopped in front of one of the corrals and stared into it.

"This is Lightning Rod," came a sweet voice from above.

Sanji looked up to see a pretty redhead sitting on top of the fence.

Sanji gave a weak smile and turned back to give the large bull another look. The beast was quite large, larger than what Sanji had seen before. He was dark gray with jet black eyes that seemed to bore into him.

He knew the animal was normally quite gentle, but once angered, you didn't want to be any where near it.

"Alright Sanji, after the clown does his skit, you'll be up," the burnet clapped him on the shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Luffy," Sanji gave him another nervous smile as he watched the boy turn and climb the fence.

The blonde followed and reached up to take ahold of one of the top rails of the fence, so he could lift himself up, like Luffy had done.

Two pair of hands reached out and took ahold of him and helped him up.

Now up high, the blonde could see the entire field before his very eyes. It was early evening, so the lights had come on, like a spotlight on the show ring.

He could hear laughter from the crowd and looked out to see the clown running around, earning smiles from the children.

"You have about five minutes Sanji," Nami softly notified the nervous cowboy.

She enjoyed watching the shows, and was happy to finally be able to help work them. Luffy and herself were assigned to their college friend, Sanji. The three of them had met in college, and it was great to see them doing something exciting together.

"It's just like practice," Luffy reassured his blonde friend, "... well this one's a bit bigger, and I heard he has quite a record of-"

"Luffy shut up, you're not helping," Nami leaned over and smacked the boy on the head.

It was true, he had done this before, but Luffy was right... that was quite a big bull down there.

"Alright Sanji," Nami smiled warmly at him.

The blonde nodded and slipped down on top of the dusty gray beast, taking hold of the rope that was tied tightly around the front of the animal. Luffy leaned down to check the ropes on the back of the bull, they were the ones that created the action these people were waiting for... hooves flying into the air, trying to get rid of the ropes and rider.

Nami checked over everything and gave the thumbs up.

Sanji took a deep breath and took another look out on the field.

The clown made his way toward the side of the show ring, allowing two horse and riders to come back out. They rode around a bit then turned toward him and the others to wait.

Sanji lost his breath as he saw one of the cowboys look over at him. He stared back into one dark, blazing brown eye and Sanji's heart began to race even faster. He turned away, but didn't miss the smirk on the other's face.

"Sanji look, Zoro's out there," Nami giggled, teasing the blonde. She grinned as he blushed, she knew of his crush on the strong handsome cowboy. This would be quite interesting.

"And now back to the action, we have a new rider in this competition, ready to show us what he's got. We have Sanji, from the East Blue representing One Piece Academy, and he will be riding Lightning Rod."

Luffy and Nami placed their hands on the gate waiting for the go signal from the blonde.

Sanji nodded and the gate was thrown open, and he was out.

The bull snorted and leapt about, bucking and kicking. Sanji threw his hand up and held on tightly with the other.

His head whipped around violently and his hat flew off, hanging on by the string around his throat.

A few seconds ticked by before the whistle blew and Sanji flew off and landed on his ass in the thick dirt.

Before Sanji could pull himself, the still bucking bull made his way straight toward him.

"Oh shit," Sanji cursed, scrabbling up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and threw him forward toward the fence. Sanji scrabbled up and turned in time to watch as one of the bull fighters turned the bull away from where he just stood.

The two horse and riders helped herd the bull into the exit pin, so they could safely remove the ropes.

Sanji finally caught his breath and was able to catch on to what the announcer was saying "... these bullfighters put their lives on the line to protect our cowboys, give a round of applause to Ghin and Law.

Sanji looked over and watched as the bullfighters made their way back over to wait for the next rider.

The blonde jumped down on the other side and nodded his thanks toward the one who saved him.

The man grinned and lifted his hat in return.

Sanji then turned and walked back over toward Nami and Luffy.

"That was a really close call Sanji," Nami said worriedly as she brushed off some dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah, I owe it to Ghin for saving me."

"I want to be a bullfighter."

"Hell no Luffy," Nami snapped as she pulled Sanji's hat back on.

Luffy frowned and decided this argument could continue later, "anyway you got a great score, you stayed on for five and half seconds."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yup," Nami smiled crossing her arms and leaned back against the fence.

"Ah here he comes," Luffy informed excitedly as he walked around the two.

Sanji turned and watched as Nami and Luffy helped some other people put a horse into his pin.

When the other's walked away and his friends climbed the fence to work, he moved over to join them.

Sanji wasn't paying attention to what Nami and Luffy were doing, for his eyes were on the field again.

He was hypnotised... watching Zoro's every move. It was amazing what these herders could do. Zoro leaned down, riding beside the bull, and with one hand ripped the rope free from the animal. He quickly turned his horse before almost hitting the fence and herded the bull into the exit pin.

Suddenly Zoro was right there in front of him, Sanji hadn't noticed his pin was right next to the exit pin. Sanji gulped at the intense stare he received from the other cowboy. A grin spread across the one eyed man's face and he gave a wink before riding away.

The blonde didn't realize he was holding his breath till he saw Luffy giving him a worried glance while Nami just grinned mockingly at him.

Sanji finally let out a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing again. God he simply couldn't control himself around this man. He wanted to know what else those big strong hands could do... what they could do to him.

"You alright Sanji?"

"Oh he's fine Luffy," answered the red head, "he's just worked up about his next ride."

Sanji blushed and decided to turn his attention toward the horse he would be riding soon.


	2. Flames of the Beast

Sanji composed himself and walked closer to his pin, where his horse awaited him.

He was absolutely beautiful, his color pattern rare, a white body with coal black legs, and tail and mane to match. The stallion snorted and pawed the ground, and Sanji could see the pure wildness in his bottomless black orbs.

"Incendio, is all set to go, Sanji."

The blonde looked up and nodded toward the red head, and once again climbed the fence.

Sanji didn't watch the field this time, but looked on with growing wonder and fear of the quivering horse below him.

"I've never seen a horse quite like that one you got there."

The blonde flinched, startled by the new voice from behind.

"Ah, he's new," Nami replied, "they said raised as wild as one could get and just reached his prime for the show."

"He's a beauty," Luffy added, thinking out loud.

"Oh, he sure is, cause he's got a demon inside him."

"What?" Sanji finally joined in and turned around to recognize the bull fighter that saved him ealier.

The sun darkened man, smiled back, noticing full attention on himself.

"Yeah, they say when black stains the legs of a pure white horse like that, it's the work of the devil."

"No way, really?" The brunette questioned with excitement.

"Oh, come on, Luffy, you don't really believe that do you?" Nami asked, doubting the idea.

"It's true," Ghin cut in, "I've seen a lot of horses, but the few that I saw like this, man, you'd think the devil himself was inside the beast."

Sanji gulped, fear taking over his wonder now.

"But hey, you seem to know what you're doing, that was pretty impressive bull riding earlier, you can handle him," Ghin encouraged, noticing Sanji's calm complex wavering.

"Thanks," the blonde replied, then turned to face Ghin, "and thank you for saving me earlier as well."

"Ah, it was my pleasure to save such a handsome man."

Sanji blushed slightly and the man lifted up his hat, "But I must be going now, I'm needed on the field," he turned to leave, but as he did so he added, "I'll be waiting and watching for you Sanji."

And with that he gave a wink and walked away.

When he was gone, Nami busted out laughing, Sanji turned toward her in confusion.

"Oi, Sanji," she sputtered through her laugh, "looks like you got more than one set of eyes on you."

The blonde's face darkened, he didn't know what to say, or think.

Sanji turned to the field and watched Ghin slip through the fence, trading places with another bull fighter and coming to stop beside his partner, Law.

"Crap, seems we lost track of time, Sanji, you better get ready," Nami urged as she notice the short flag show coming to an end.

The blonde gulped and with a deep breath, slipped down atop the fiery beast. As Nami and Luffy checked over his ropes and lines, he could feel the sheer raw power, rumbling underneath him. The horse's body quivered and he stomped the ground heavily.

"Alrighty folks, we have Sanji, representing One Piece Academy and starting off our show of Bucking Broncos. He'll be riding Incendio, a new addition to the rodeo."

Luffy and Nami held the gate again, awaiting the signal from their friend when he was ready.

Sanji took one last attempt at a calming breath and gave a swift nod. They threw open the gates and the stallion bursted out the gates like fire from a gun.

The blonde held on for his life as the wild beast leapt about, creating almost a dust storm around them.

However, the next thing Sanji knew, was that he couldn't breath. His lungs were being crushed.

The horse had stumbled in his furious battle and fallen to the ground, rolling over his young rider.

The blonde heard yelling and the weight was lifted off him. He looked up and saw Ghin standing above him, his teeth bared as he watched the wild demon he spoke of still wild with anger.

Sanji saw Incendio charge back towards them and he tired to frantically pull himself up, but he cried out in pain, as a sharp feeling ran up his body from his right leg.

"Ghin," Sanji cried, "run!"

The bull fighter stood his ground against Sanji's wishes and suddenly pulled a tied up whip from his belt. In less than a second, the helpless blonde watched the braided rope unfold itself, before being whiped around Ghin's head with the force of grace. With a loud snap, the whip came down in front of the horse, startling it and causing it to rear only a few feet from them.

Sanji swore he saw the fires of hell in those dark eyes, of both beasts.


	3. A Dark Distraction

Sanji could only watch the scene before his eyes, paralyzed in awe and fear. The horse let out a deep, screeching neigh of anger as it pawed at the air above them. Ghin never wavered and stood his ground in front of the blonde. Deep rumbling, threatening growls challenged the wild horse, causing Sanji to shiver from the intensity emitted from this powerful man. 

Hooves pounded the ground and the sound of a whip whistled by Sanji's ear again. But the battle between beasts was interrupted quickly when two lassos wrapped around Incendio's neck, pulling him back. 

Ghin didn't hesitate and swiftly turned around and scooped up Sanji in his arms. The blonde cried out, taken by surprise, but wrapped his arms around the bullfighter's neck, holding on as he was rushed off the field. He watched over Ghin's shoulder as the wild horse was herded into the exit pin. He caught a glimpse of Zoro looking his way, but he couldn't make out the expression on his face. 

Sanji turned his head and his eyes meet with Ghin's, they were dark and he felt as if they could see right through him. The blonde swallowed nervously, but turned as he heard familiar voices. Nami and Luffy stood waiting at the gate with an ambulance not far behind.

"Sanji," Nami frantically cried out watching as Ghin came through the gate, "are you alright?" 

"I'm okay," he said sheepishly.

"But you don't look so good," Luffy added as they got closer.

"It's nothing," Sanji tired to brush off, as he was placed on top the stretcher. 

"No, you're not," the already deep voice startled him, it was laced with darkness that Sanji had never heard before. Before he could protest, Sanji cried out as Ghin placed light pressure on his right leg. The blonde bit his lower lip, as tears lingered in his eyes, he hadn't realized how much pain he was in, until the adrenaline of the event had seeped from his body.

"What was that for," the blonde blinked trying to look up at the man who had saved him.

"Just reminding you of what just happened," Ghin answered back, his voice bitter.

"I haven't forgotten," Sanji snapped back, then winced when he moved his injured leg, "it happened like five minutes ago."

"You don't act like it," Ghin retorted, standing up and crossing his arms, "whose all high and mighty now?"

"Hey-" Nami was about to break up the verbal fight between the two when she was cut off.

"I'll take it from here," the voice was gentle, yet commanding at the same time, "Ghin, I think you're needed on the field." 

The dark haired bullfighter grumbled, but turned on his heel and walked back towards his partner, waiting for him inside the show ring.

"My name is Robin, I'm the head nurse here during Sunny Competitions," attention now back on her, she smiled and continued, "you're in good hands with our new doctor, Tony."

With the mention of his name, a short young man appeared, "I see my nurse has already introduced me, I'd like to get to know y'all as well, even though I wish for better circumstances."

"My name is Nami and this is Luffy, we are Sanji's assistants, I guess you could say."

Sanji nodded in agreement, but winced when he felt hands on his leg again.

"I'm sorry if I cause you discomfort, Mr. Sanji," the tall brunette assured, examining his leg, "it seems you may have a broken bone."

"We'll take care of him, but in the meantime could you guys let the authorities know Sanji's condition," the doctor handed a sheet of paper to Nami, "we will be taking him to the hospital so I can treat him properly."

"Yes, thank you," the red head nodded.

As they walked away, Luffy added, "we'll also take care of everything over at our station too, Sanji, so don't worry."

"And we'll visit you as soon as we can," Nami promised. 

"You have good friends," Robin smiled, pulling up the stretcher before pushing it into the ambulance.

"I don't know what I would do without them," he laughed heartily in response.

Tony closed the doors behind them and left to climb into the front with the driver. Robin secured and checked over everything before he could feel the vehicle start to drive off. 

The brunette walked over and handed some medicine and cup of water to Sanji, "take this, it will relieve some of your pain." 

The blonde nodded and washed down the pills with some fresh cooling water. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the rocking of the ambulance as it carried him away. He could still see those dark eyes staring into him and he wondered what all this meant. He didn't know him that well, but now he seemed more like a mystery, a puzzle he wanted to solve, and he felt as if it was devouring him. For once in a long time, Sanji didn't realize that his mind was distracted from the one thing he thought he couldn't forget, Zoro.


	4. The Distraction's Diversion

"What was all that for idiot," dark hands knocked the other upside the head, "you're going to get yourself in trouble."

A deep, grumbling growl was the only answer Law received from his partner. 

Ghin had finally made it back after the incident with the blonde rider, having left the other bullfighter to work the ring alone; but at least nothing bad had happened and they only had an hour or so left of the show. 

"You're lucky I put up with you and cover your ass all the time."

The older man sighed, but still didn't reply back as he watched another bucking horse and rider enter the ring.

Time ticked by and the lights in the ring burned brighter as the sky grew darker, the show slowly coming to an end. The crowd cheered as the last rider left the ring, there was only one performance left. 

Ghin wiped his hands on his pants as he walked over to the fence his partner was perched on. 

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Law groaned as he rubbed his face with his sleeve, blood soaking into his dark blue shirt. He had gotten kicked in the face by one of the last horses, trying to grab one of the riders before they could be trampled on. He had dodged it, but not fast enough and the horse's hoof had still made contact.

"You should still get that looked at," the older man leaned up against the fence beside the other, "it looks deep and you don't want to get an infection."

"Why do you care," Law growled.

"I can't do the job alone if you have to take time off," the other retorted back, "you know half the other bullfighters don't work as much as we do."

"Alone" the younger man glared down at his partner, "you always leave me to do all the work-"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you fucking do!"

"I-"

"You two are causing a scene," a horse snorts as it stops in front of them, "the show isn't over yet."

Law huffs and crosses his arms looking away from the others and Ghin growls, "mind your own damn business cowboy!"

The one-eyed man chuckled darkly, "I'll mind mine when you mind your's." 

"Ain't nothing your's yet."

"We'll just see about that," and with that the green-haired man rode off. 

"Pieces of trash arguing over...," Law grumbled angrily as he jumped down on the other side of the fence heading towards the barn. 

Ghin groaned, pulling at his hair with his dust covered hands. "Law" he turned and hopped the fence and ran after the other.

Water gushed out the pipe on the backside of the barn and the worn bullfighter dipped his hands in the cold water, rinsing the dirt from his hands. Law heard footsteps behind him, but he ignored them as he bent down and splashed water on his face. 

The older man stopped and watched as his partner attempted to cool off, but it seemed as if he was only getting soaking wet. He crossed his arms and turned his head away, but couldn't ignore the sight before him. Water dripping down the other's face, from his mouth, and soaking through his shirt... if it was anyone else, he would have sworn he was doing it on purpose. 

There was a hiss of pain as water cleaned out the open wound on the others face and he moved too fast and hit his head on the water spiket.

Ghin caught him as he stumbled back and he received a startled yelp. 

"Let go," Law pulled away and rubbed his head in pain, "I don't need your help." 

"I could have let you fall in the mud," the dry bullfighter grumbled as he reached down to wash his hands before turning off the water. He looked back over at the other who was holding his cheek as he looked away, blood dripped through his fingers. 

There was a deep sigh and Ghin walked over towards his partner and grabbed his wrist that hung by his side.

"Wha- Ghin!?"

The other said nothing as he dragged the younger man away from the barn, the field, the people, the drama... everything. 

Law tried to protest, but the grip on his wrist was tight and he was too tired to do much more as they walked into the employee parking lot. 

Ghin stopped behind an old, dark purple Chevy and let go of the other's wrist so he could let the tailgate down. He turned towards the other who backed up, but he took another step forward and grabbed Law.

The other let out a yelp as he was picked up and placed on the tailgate, "stay," was all he received for explanation. 

Ghin opened up the cabin of his truck and grabbed a green box and walked back to where his partner waited confused. 

"Is that-"

"First Aid kit, yes," the older man replied as he laid the box down beside the other and opened it.

Law didn't say more as Ghin removed his hand from his face and wiped his cheek with antiseptic, before applying a bandage over the wound. 

"Uh, thank you," the younger man softly broke the silence as his partner reached for his hand to wipe away the drying blood.

"It's the least I can do," Ghin sighed as he closed the box, "you're still going to the doctor, though."

"I know," it sounded like there was defeat in the younger's voice. 

"You know I care..."

Law turned away from the other.

There was a growl and Ghin moved in front of the other and turned his face towards him, "you know I care about you, not just becuase you're my working partner or that you're always looking out for me. I've known you for years and we've been through a lot together, why don't you trust me?"

Yellow eyes stared down at the other and he pulled the hand away from his face, "because you're always doing something stupid, always running off, always leaving me..."

"Is this about Sanji?"

"W-What?"

"Are you jealous?" 

"I'm not," Law turned red and tryed to move away.

Ghin grinned and pushed between his legs to get closer, "you don't like it when I look at someone else do you?"

"That's n-not it."

"Is it not," the older chuckled, "so you're okay with me pursuing him then?"

"No!" Law covered his mouth, he had answered back too quickly.

Ghin hummed and rubbed his hands along the other's thighs, "then you better change my mind?"

Dark black eyes stared up at his partner, a toothy grin plastered over his face as Law gulped and leaned down, cupping his face before kissing him deeply. 

Things were only getting more complicated, but Ghin pushed all thoughts out of his head as he shifted to get as close as he could get to the other; putting plans of visiting the hospital on hold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the orginal story hadn't been updated in almost a year... even though I just recently posted it here. *deep breath* I hope this chapter was okay! What my readers think is important to me and I always read my stories' comments, they encourage me to keep writing; so I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I will now do what I do best and run away in fear.


	5. Finding Out the Truth

There was a gasp as the younger man pulled away, throwing his head back, trying to catch his breath. He shivered as large hands slipped higher up his thighs and began to message the tight muscles underneath. 

"Ghin!" The taller man licked his lips, deep rumbling vibrating through his chest as he watched the other's eyes slip closed as his hands moved further back. His fingers dug into flesh, tight dirty jeans the only protection Law had from receiving full contact. 

"Ahhh-" Law covered his mouth, trying to stay quiet as the older man sank his teeth into his neck. Ghin pulled away and ran his tongue along the reddening mark, "why are you holding back, love?"

The darker man glanced down, his face turning red, "did you just call me 'love'?

"Hmmm" Ghin nuzzled the other's head back, lightly kissing and sucking wherever he so pleased. 

Law let out a soft moan, his arms began to shake and he was struggling to keep himself sitting up. Without hesitation, the older bullfighter lifted the other's arms and laid them across his shoulders. Law gasped and began to heavily pant as Ghin sank his teeth once again in his neck, his trembling hands moved to the back of the other's neck, pulling the taller man closer, pushing his teeth in deeper. 

"You taste delicious," Law's head slumped forward and received a chuckle from the other as he tryed to straighten back up.

"I- I never thought that would feel so..." he trailed off, embarrassed. 

"Good" the other finished with a grin, "pain is pleasure, baby."

There was a huff, "don't call me that!"

The older man laughed and moved closer, taking his hand he tilted the other's head slightly to the side and licked at the blood that still dripped from the last bite. He moved his hand around and caressed the back of Law's neck, increasing the younger's heart rate again. 

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footsteps close by and Ghin stiffened, a growl escaped his lips as he turned toward the sound. He was met with a single brown orb, glistening in the light. 

Law couldn't turn to see who it was, for he was fixated on the man before him. His dark black eyes were blazing with a hint of red and orange as if a fire burned inside him. His lips were curled back in an animalistic way, reveling his pearl white teeth... he never realized how large and sharp they were before. Blood dripped from his- fangs, those were fangs! The bright red liquid dripped down his chin and Law went pale. 

It seemed as if the two were staring each other down and Ghin pulled away from him, squaring up as another growl echoed near them. 

"Just keep moving, boy!" His voice was deep and threatening, it caused a shiver to run down Law's spine. 

He heard the other man return a response, but the young bullfighter couldn't understand what he was saying, he wasn't speaking English. Ghin growled and spat words back that Law couldn't make out what language they were even speaking.

The taller man narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth again, it seemed the conversation was over. Law heard the footsteps again and then a car door slamming, followed by the roar of an engine. 

There was so much to process and the darker man hadn't realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts till he was startled when he felt a hand on his cheek. 

"Law?" His eyes looked different now, they were softer as he gazed upon him.

Ghin watched as the other stiffened under his touch, he could sense the fear and confusion coming from him in waves. He stepped back, running a hand through his hair, an almost inaudible curse slipped from his still bright, red lips. 

It was silent around them and neither moved for a long time. Law finally shifted and Ghin let out a sigh of defeat.

The older man lifted his head and met the other's golden gaze, he was watching him closely for his next move. 

"I..." he tired, but was lost for words, "I won't stop you if you want to run away and I can request for a new partner for you, I'm sorry I-," he couldn't continue.

"It's not that easy!"

"What?" Ghin flinched in surprise at the other's forceful tone. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

He stared wide-eyed as the other hopped down from his truck and marched toward him, "you think you can just make advances on me and get away with it!"

Law grabbed his collar and yanked him down so they were face to face, "you can't make me fall in love with you and just- just walk out on me..." Ghin's heart ached as tears welled in the other's eyes.

"Law I-" but he was cut off as lips were smashed against his. The taste of copper filled the younger man's mouth as he pushed his tongue inside the other's. As the kiss deepened, they both began to relax. Law wanted more, though it seemed Ghin wasn't gonna allow that. 

He rested his forehead against the other's and took a calming breath, "why don't we go somewhere else and talk about this?"

There was a nod in response, Ghin smiled and pecked the other on the cheek before leading him back to his truck. He helped Law get in before putting away the First Aid kit and closing the tailgate. The sound of the engine starting disturbed the quiet parking lot and a trail of dust was the only thing left behind.

\--- in another part of town ---

"Good news Sanji," the blonde looked up from the book he had been offered earlier, "it seems you only have a very minor fracture." The small doctor held up his x-ray, studying the image before handing it to a nurse to file. "This means you will be in a cast, roughly six weeks."

"Six weeks!"

"Yes" Tony's face was gentle as he saw panic pass through the bull rider's eyes, "look at it this way, it could have been worse and you might have been in a cast for much longer, like three months." 

"But the competitions..."

"I'm sorry, honey," the nurse gently rubbed his shoulder, "you won't be riding for awhile, maybe your next semester." 

"That's next year," he let out a defeated sigh. 

"For now, get some rest," Tony knew this was hard on the young man, "a health recovery is important, it can get you back in the game sooner."

Sanji perked up and returned a weak smile as the two made their exit.

The blonde flopped onto his back, so much had happened in such a short amount of time. This was his very first competition and he was already out. He grumbled and covered his face with his arm, maybe he could concentrate on his studies or something. 

 _It was my pleasure to save such a handsome man._ Sanji blushed, wondering why his mind had drifted back to those words from that mysterious man. He could still remember the air around him when he stood above him, protecting him and his eyes that pierced through him and seemed to know everything about him as he carried him to safety.

He clawed at his face in frustration as his mind flooded with only thoughts of this man and he let out a groan, "Ghin!" 

There was a growl and Sanji shot up in surprise, wincing slightly at the pain the sudden movement caused. He hadn't heard the door open or anyone come in, but a tall, broad man stood at the foot of his bed.

"Zoro!"

The one-eyed man stared at him skeptically, "why did you say that name?"

"W- Whose... Ghin?"

There was a snarl and the sight of bright pale teeth startled the blonde. 

"Don't speak of him like you did before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sanji blushed.

The green-haired man stepped closer, "I could sense a hint of desire in your voice."

"What?!"

"That man belongs to another," he grumbled, "even though he might be having trouble with that, but don't lead him on, I don't need another fight with him."

"You know him?"

"Yes" the cowboy sat on the edge of the bed, his only eye boring into the other, "he is a childhood friend, we may fight a lot, but he's one of the only people I can trust with my life."

Sanji nodded, through the dark aroma that Ghin had last given off, he knew there was a strong, caring man underneath. 

"Wait, what has this got to do with me?"

"Well" he leaned forward and took a hold of the blonde's chin, "there's something we both want, but he knows you belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like I last updated this yesterday... where has summer gone? Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to update! So, I sat down this morning and wrote this whole chapter in the past few hours... sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I wanted to get this up as soon as I could, and hopefully that didn't ruin the quality. I hope you guys still like this one, I'm always nervous about responses to what I write since I'm unsure if it's any good. The author will now pass out.


	6. The Wait

Sanji's face flushed red and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "www- what?"

The older man leaned closer, "you heard me."

The blonde wanted to say more, but nothing would come out besides the heavy tears that he tried to hide behind his hands.

Zoro was taken aback, maybe he came on a little bit too strong on the wounded man. He gave a heavy sigh as he slid off the bed and onto his knees.

"Sanji" he called with a voice of silk, which unintentionally startled the young rider again, "look at me, please."

He took a hold of Sanji's hands and gently brought them down onto the mattress. He gave them a soft squeeze of reassurance as he turned the blonde's face towards his.

"I know it's been quite a long day for you," he wiped a tear away with his thumb, "and I really need to talk with you, but it's already gotten pretty late."

The blonde sniffled and glanced at the clock on the wall, reading a quarter past nine.

"I overheard the doctor saying you could go home tomorrow and I have a feeling your friends will be here to help," Zoro continued to speak with his hand softly caressing the younger man's cheek.

There was a quiet sigh from the blonde as the tension rolled off his shoulders, finally relaxing from the other's gentle tone.

"I never thought you'd be so...," bright, blue eyes held the other's gaze, "soft."

There was a deep chuckle in response, "there's a lot you don't know about me." The one-eyed man slowly stood and bent over, placing a kiss on Sanji's forehead, "but we'll get to that soon, with your permission of course."

"Okay."

Zoro smiled, turning with a goodnight and left the room.

The bull rider let out a heavy breath and flopped onto his back, what a day indeed. Now that he was at ease, the exhaustion began to slowly seep into every muscle in his body and he quickly fell into a heavy sleep.

\--- else where ---

"Thanks for taking me home," the roar of the engine met silence as the older man pulled the key from the ignition.

Ghin twirled the small piece of metal in his hand, "how did you get to work today?"

"Oh, I had to get a ride from Franky again," the younger man sighed, "I still haven't ordered a new tire for my bike, the back tire is completely blown, but thankfully that's the only dama-"

"Franky?!"

"Huh?"

"Why did you get him to take you and not ask me?"

"He offered since he lives close by and I didn't want to trouble you."

"Tell him you don't need a ride anymore!"

Law glanced at the other, even in the dim light, he could still see the anger on the other's face, "but my bike's not fixed yet."

"I'll take you from now on!"

"But I-"

"No!" Ghin leaned forward, taking hold of the other's jaw, "no one else needs to get near you."

"He just gave me a ride, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything" the darker man closed the distance between them, while titling the other's head up, "you're mine," and with that he bit down hard on Law's Adam's apple.

The younger man cried out and he felt his body sag, "G- Ghin!" He felt his back being pushed against the door, when did the other even unbuckle?

"You're mine Trafalgar D. Water Law, you're mine!"

He sank his fangs in deeper and Law felt something painful stir inside him.

"Ghin!"

Law struggled to push the other away, "Ghin!"

The darker man finally let go, blood dripping from his lips. Law grasped the other's face, "Ghin, I-" he tried to pace his breath, "I've been the one chasing you all these years," he felt tears well up in his eyes and the pain is his chest and stomach swelled, "I'm not going anywhere, I've... I've always loved you!"

The other was taken aback and he leaned over to kiss away his tears, "I'm sorry Law... I-"

"Ahhh" the younger man cried out in pain as he gripped at his torso.

"Law?!" Suddenly Ghin's vision blurred and he tried to take a steady breath, but that was a mistake, "shit!"

The older man quickly scooted back and jumped out of his truck, rushing to the passenger side.

He opened the door, undoing the other's seat belt, before picking him up bridle style.

"Ghin" he gave a bit of a grunt from the now pulsing pain in his stomach, "my legs don't hurt, I can walk."

With a kick, the truck door slammed shut and the older man made his way towards the tiny rental house Law lived in.

"I can get the door," to his surprise, Ghin let him down to unlock the door, he stepped in and turned on the lights, before staggering forward from another wave of pain.

There was a growl behind him and Law was snatched up again. He walked over to the couch and laid the shorter man down upon the soft cushions.

"I don't know what's wrong," the younger bullfighter leaned his head back, gritting his teeth, "I didn't eat anything unusual or couldn't have picked something up, no ones been sick."

Law glanced at the other, noticing the knowing look on his face and conflict in his dark eyes.

"Ghin?"

"I-" he stopped as quickly as he started, biting his lower lip.

After a moment or two, "I need to test something." He bent down on his knees and gently took a hold of the other's chin, "what are you-"

"Just hold on..." the older man tilted the other's head back and examined his neck. He ran his other hand down his throat, it was unnaturally warm. His fingers caught onto his collar and he tugged the cloth down to expose his collar bone. Law shivered and Ghin leaned down and took a deep breath.

"Oh God!" The darker man jumped back, his face red and his pupils blown.

"What's ah- wrong?" The other struggled to speak for his body trembled.

Ghin's heart was racing, till he suddenly remembered something, "I'll be right back." He dashed out the door and was back in two minutes flat.

"Here" he had grabbed a glass of water on his way back over, "take these."

Law glanced at the one white and two red pills and then back at the other. He trusted Ghin so he snatched them out of his hand and quickly gulped them down.

"If I'm right...," he paused in thought watching the other drain the glass, "no, I'm positive on this one. The medicine will help with the pain and make you sleepy, don't fight it, you need to rest."

"So you know what's wrong?" Law laid back as the other grabbed a near by blanket and laid it atop him.

Ghin hesitated, "yes." He suddenly stood up straight, "but I must leave, I promise I'll be back soon, just rest."

The young man's eyes were growing heavy, "Ghin?"

"I have to leave," he took a hold of the hand reaching out to him and tucked it under the blanket and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before swiftly turning away.

"I promise" he walked quickly to the door and whispered under his breath, "I love you." And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you guys like this chapter. I was going to make it a bit longer, but I need to work on another story and I felt like I had a good place to end it. Also, I made some changes to my original idea of the story, adding a lot more to it; which this chapter is building up to some of it. Thanks again for reading and please review, it's greatly appreciated!


End file.
